


You've changed my binary world

by Hattori_Haruhi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattori_Haruhi/pseuds/Hattori_Haruhi
Summary: A set of one shots dedicated to our beloved 707 / Saeyoung, from the game Mystic Messenger, this work is inspired by fanarts, moments between him and the MC during the game, and quotations from other video games and books, creating contexts for fit each of our couple's stories in the best possible way. This is the first time I try something like this and although my English is not perfect, I hope you enjoy at least a little bit of each story, after all, let's agree that we all want to see Saeyoung happy.





	1. A Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoy my first project here lol, in each chapter I'll leave the reference I had in the final notes in case you are interested in finding out for yourself, and also, if you have any ideas for the next one, leave your suggestions in the comments, so I can try to write something with the information you give me :)
> 
> (For some reason the final notes are bugging in this chapter? So I'll leave them here until I can fix it) :)
> 
> For Saeyoung's wedding proposal, I used a quote from the Castle series, a suggestion I got from my cousin, and I think it was able to fit into the situation, I mean, I hope haha. So, this is the first one guys! I hope you enjoyed!

‘’Saeyoung?’’ The girl asked in front of the house gate, pressing the button of the intercom that began to repeat several times in a robotic voice:

'' Please, in order for your entry to be released, recite the password in Russian. ''

‘’Saeyoung! It's me! Why do you put a password in Russian knowing that I and probably no one will be able to speak the password?’’ She snorted as she hugged her arms, she was wearing a pink dress and over it was only a thin coat, something that not suited the winter.

‘’That’s exactly why, my princess!" The playful voice echoed through the intercom.

‘’Just open this fast, okay? It’s so cold out here!" She answered in a trembling voice.

‘’Ah! Of course!" Saeyoung said in an embarrassed way and quickly opened the gate.

‘’Thank you!" The girl smiled and hurried into the yard.

She walked through the yard in a few seconds and reached the front door quickly, which was opened without much waiting as well.

‘’I'm sorry, I didn’t know it was so cold out here." Saeyoung sounded worried as the girl entered the house, closing the door behind her. ‘’Com-’’

He was interrupted by a sudden and warm embrace coming from her, the girl had jumped and grabbed his neck with her arms as he wrapped his arms around her waist, every time they met they repeated the same gesture and never got tired, the heat of both was warmer than any coat and the scent of her hair made a silly grin appear on Saeyoung's face, just as the touch of his cheek on hers made the girl smile happily.

"Does it feel warmer my princess?" He asked, close to her ear.

‘’Yes, it's a lot better." She pulled her face away from him, her arms still around his neck, she smiled briefly before giving the boy a kiss, whom he returned fondly.

"But what was the idea of coming with just one coat? It was supposed to snow tonight! If you get sick..." He puffed his cheeks, trying to look annoyed.

The girl laughed lightly.

‘’I'm fine Saeyoung, don’t worry, I knew I would get warm when I got here.‘’ She said taking off her coat and placing it next to the door.

Her dress was long and was tied around her neck by a ribbon, leaving her shoulders uncovered, but she was no longer cold, the warm reception and the heater of the house were doing a perfect job to keep her warm.

Saeyoung blushed when he saw the way she was dressed, not that he wasn’t wearing something more elegant for the occasion as well, but he couldn’t help the way that he was looking at his princess.

‘’Y-you look beautiful...’’ He answered a little nervous.

The girl stared at him.

"You look good too." She smiled at him, winking.

The boy was already nervous and with these simple gestures he knew that he would probably lose his mind if he did not control himself.

‘’I was surprised when you called me yesterday and asked me to come to have dinner, any special occasion?" She asked, approaching.

"No, it's just that you were so busy organizing the next party, I thought it would be a good time for you to relax." He took her hand and began to guide her into the house.

"You're right, there are many guests, and sometimes it’s difficult to reply the emails, but seeing you always makes me feel better" She replied innocently.

"I-is that so?" He felt his face get heated again, luckily he was leading her from the front so she could not see his redness.

‘’Of course!’’ She then began to look around. ‘’Saeran is not here? He would have come to ask who arrived by this time." She asked, feeling the loneliness in the rest of the house.

‘’Oh, he left with Yoosung, should be back a little late’’.

"Did he say where he was going?"

‘’I think it was a meeting with Yoosung's friends, he wanted to make Saeran more used to other people besides the members of the RFA.‘’ Saeyoung smiled, feeling happy for his brother.

"Really?" The girl smiled too, she had been friends with Saeran for some time, as well as the other members of the RFA, but it was good that he was trying to make more friends.

At that moment they arrived at the dining room, the table was not very big but on it was a white tablecloth and the dishes in front of nearby chairs, Saeyoung knew that the ideal would be to put the dishes in opposite places but he didn’t like to be far away from her even when they ate, he liked to feel her presence at his side. Cloth napkins, silver bowls and silverware were beside the dishes, a champagne in the middle and small candles scattered across the table to give the dinner a more romantic air.

"I thought you'd like something done by me this time, since we always go out to eat or go to your house." He spoke in a loving way as he stroked her hand with his fingers.

‘’I-it's so beautiful…’’ This time it was the girl who blushed. ‘’You did all this for me?’’ She asked looking in his direction, romantic gestures was what Saeyoung most liked to do, but a romantic dinner like this was something that he had never tried to do alone.

‘’Of course, you know I love to surprise you, my princess.’’ He smiled at her, leading her to the table and pulling up one of the chairs so she could sit down.

‘’I-I thought we were just going to have dinner... I really did not expect that’’.

"So you were coming like this just to tease me?" He smiled maliciously at her and her appearance after turning off the lights and sitting down.

"N-no!" She replied, blushing slightly. "I even thought I was being extravagant when I left the house...".

‘’You are great, in my opinion.’’ He winked. ‘’Now.’’ He paused dramatically before lifting the covers that were on the plates. ‘’TADAAA!!”.

With a lively introduction, the meal revealed was Spaghetti, one of the girl's favorite dishes, especially when done in a homemade way.

‘’Saeyoung! You did it?" Her eyes turned bright the moment she saw what was beneath the covers.

‘’Yes! It took me a while to learn how to do it right, and since you like it so much...’’.

The girl looked at him curiously as if asking, ''Can I prove it?'' The boy smiled slightly and nodded, resting his head in his hands to prepare for the scene that was coming.

She grabbed the cutlery to get some of the dough to then take to her mouth, after a few seconds of tasting and the boy's heart beating quickly in nervousness, she turned to him with her eyes even brighter.

‘’It's delicious!’’ She said and turned back to the plate . ‘’For someone who only eats Honey Buddha Chips, this is very good!’’.

‘’Hey! What do you mean by that?" He stared at her in confusion.

She laughed lightly.

"You're right, what am I saying? God Seven can do anything, right?" She said eating a little more and getting a laugh from the boy.

"You're right, my disciple! That's why you shouldn’t doubt the abilities of God Seven!" He replied with a smile as he opened the champagne and put some in their glasses.

"It's all so fancy, are you sure there's nothing special about today?" She looked at him in a suspicious way.

‘’What? Of course not, I just wanted to do something cool to the person I love the most, why would I lie?" He avoided meeting her eyes.

"Okay..." She replied, still a bit suspicious, realizing that he was a little nervous, but she thought it was because he was afraid the girl didn’t like it or that everything was going to went wrong, a joy went through her body and she finally began to eat again, thinking that she could never dislike anything that he was doing for her.

A few hours passed while they ate and talked, Saeyoung prepared desserts too, Petit Gateau, something they both loved to eat as they went to more sophisticated places together once in a while.

‘’Zen was super worried when I mentioned that Long Cat would be present at the party again, he kept saying that he got allergy the last time.’’ She told the events of the days that they hadn’t met, since he preferred to listen to everything in person instead of messages, Saeyoung said that it was because he loved the enthusiasm of her voice and that he could listen to her all day, until at some point, between spoonfuls and others of the dessert, a bit of ice cream stayed on her cheek, and she barely noticed it as she spoke.

‘’Just a minute.’’ He said approaching and taking the ice cream with one of his fingers, licking it soon after, when they realized that they were very close, the girl stopped talking and their breaths crossed, he knew he could not stop now, so he just kept approaching while the girl remained where she was, waiting.

When their lips were almost touching, the girl saw something from the corner of her eye through the window, her expression was of surprise and she stood up heading for the window as Saeyoung nearly fell off the table when he realized she was no longer there.

"Look Saeyoung!" She repeated excitedly as she pointed outside, small flakes falling delicately through the air and landing on the floor, crumbling and forming snow. "It's snowing!"

Saeyoung stood up and walked towards the window too, watching what she was so excited to see.

"Yes, it is." He smiled, taking his eyes away from it to watch the expression of the one who was smirking at his side.

‘’Let’s go!’’ She took his hand and started to guide him to the back door.

‘’Where?’’

‘’Outside! Let's take a closer look!’’

‘’W-wait! We can’t go out like this!’’

A few minutes later, they were both wearing coats, scarves, gloves and burrows, they couldn’t get out the way they were, but as she had just brought a coat that would not protect her from the cold, Saeyoung had to borrow some of his that became rather large on her body , but he thought it was cute so he didn’t care.

‘’It's so beautiful...’’ She says, coming out and watching the snowflakes fall, taking off one of her gloves so she could touch them and feel the slight icy sensation.

‘’It's so... White...’’ He says as one falls on the tip of his nose, the boy shakes his head after feeling a slight thermal shock on his face.

The girl laughs, approaching him and putting her gloved hands on his face, trying to warm his cheeks that were starting to turn red from the cold.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she faced him with a smile.

"I'm warming you, Saeyoung’’.

"Yes, but I'm not that cold, I'll be fine." He said taking one of his hands to hers.

The girl shakes her head in denial.

"I'm saying like, your heart." She put a hand on his chest.

"Eh?" He opened his eyes wide.

The girl went silent for a few seconds.

‘’It's just... You always seemed so cold, when we first met, you were sad and your heart was breaking, because of what you saw, what Saeran became... You said that it was your fault and concluded that you would only hurt those who try to get close to you''.

Saeyoung nodded, remembering the week before the first party the girl held, when they first met.

“But even with you pushing me away the whole time, rejecting me and hurting my feelings, I knew I couldn’t give up, I had to do something for you, I had to melt those parts of your heart that were hurt and try replacing them with something new, I had fallen in love with you and couldn’t see you suffer’’.

Saeyoung listened intently as the girl spoke calmly.

“And then I tried to use my love, my love for you that was much stronger than your fear of hurting me, the only thing that could maybe help you and...’’ She smiled. ‘It worked, now you're here with me, we found Saeran and now we're all together.

She holded his face again and said:

‘’I love you Saeyoung Choi, and I will never stop loving you’’.

After a few seconds staring each other, the girl waited anxiously for an answer, but the boy just smiled.

‘’You were right.’’

"Hmm?" She asked, not hearing what she expected.

‘’Yes, today it’s a special occasion’’.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" She thought of what could be for a few seconds, not coming to an answer. "And what is it?"

Saeyoung took the girl's hands off his face and lowered them as she looked at him confused, then, he took something out of his pocket.

"It was a different line of events than I had planned, but-" He said, showing what was in his hand. "I don’t think there's a better time than now."

The girl widened her eyes, in his hands was a small black box which he opened gently, showing the golden ring.

‘’Saeyoung… What…’’

‘’MC...’’ He started to speak and the words in the girl's voice disappeared immediately. ‘’You are much better than me with words but...’’ He sighed, as if repeating to himself: Now is the time, you can do it. ‘’Ever since I met you my life has become extraordinary, you taught me to be a better version of me, to yearn for the adventures of tomorrow.‘’ He said with a smile on his face as he stared at the girl who was already feeling her eyes full of tears. ‘’And when I was vulnerable, you were strong, no matter how much it hurt me to push you away, and how it hurt to tell you all those things... You did not give up on me, you kept loving me...’’ Her recent words were like an immense heat in his heart, after seeing Saeran that day, he was desolate, traumatized by what happened to his brother, he believed that nothing good would happen to him, but still she kept trying, and made his heart reconstitute. ‘’I want to live my life in the heat of your smile, in the strength of your embrace.‘’ He held one of her hands. ‘’We will be lovers and partners in life, forever, I want to laugh with you, cry with you and spend the rest of my life with you... So, MC ... Will you marry me?’’

The girl widened her eyes again, everything they had spent together, all that love they had to keep... That voice telling her that he didn’t love her... She knew that their story together was full of suffer... She herself almost couldn’t bear it, but... Something inside her always knew, always knew she shouldn’t give up, that she could never give up on him.  
The girl put her hands on her face as the tears began to fall and simply didn’t stop, the one she loved was there in front of her, asking for a life with her, a life where they could be together and would never have to keep their feelings again, a life where they could love each other forever.

‘’Yes! Yes! Of course… ‘’She said through the sobs, the boy opened a huge smile and felt the tears begin to fall as well, tears of happiness that were the symbol of being wrong all his life, something good happened, yes, that girl came into his life and he just couldn’t let her go.

He removed the glove from one of her hands and put the ring on her finger, the girl looked at it with a smile and the tears falling faster, she jumped in his arms and swore she wouldn’t let go so early.

"I love you too, my princess." He said through his tears.

The girl couldn’t stop smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder, as she calmed down a little, she turned her face away and stared at the one she loved most, his red hair, his yellow eyes and his cheeks flushed from the cold, she laughed and stayed on tip feet to kiss the tip of his nose.

The boy stared at her, surprised at the act.

‘’Let's marry at the space station, Saeyoung!’’ She said.

He widened his eyes, feeling more tears fall down his cheeks, unstoppable, he looked at her with gentle eyes and nodded several times.

‘’Yes!’’.


	2. I'll always be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, comparing with the first one this chapter will have some sad moments that you should already be familiar with (who suffered like me on Seven's route will know) but I tried to add a little bit of happiness there :) I hope you like it!

‘’Good morning, Seven!’’ The girl came out of her room in an enthusiastic way and ran to the living room of Rika's apartment, where the red-haired boy was. ‘’You didn’t spend a lot of time out there last night, did you? "She asked approaching him.

No answer, the boy was wearing his headphones and just muttering a few words in code, the girl looked at the scene in dismay, last night she tried to discuss her feelings about him and he simply decided to run away saying that he would only enter the house again when she was sleeping.

9 days, it had been 9 days since the girl had inadvertently entered that application and eventually became a member of the RFA organization, which she still knew very little and had not even met all the members herself, but here she was, sending invitations to the guests and preparing a party that would happen in 3 days.

And, some might say it's crazy, but in just 9 days and through this messaging app, she had fallen in love with the one who was now in front of her, 707 or Seven, one of the RFA members who was responsible for her safety in the apartment, always energetic and funny he quickly conquered her heart, and the same seemed to have happened to him, until the news that the girl was living with a bomb was announced and desperate to ensure her protection the boy ran to the apartment, where prevented an attempt to kidnap the girl in the last seconds, caused by his brother Saeran, whom Seven hadn’t seen since childhood.

Since then, Seven's personality has changed to a totally different one from that 707 that was chatting through the messages, he actually turned out to be a person full of sadness inside himself and extremely pessimistic, he tried several times to push the girl away and deny her feelings, but no matter how hard he tried, she never gave up on her feelings for him.

"Are you hungry?" She asked again, staring at the boy's back. "Do you want me to get some Honey Buddha Chips for you?"

Without an answer, she soon realized that it wouldn’t be worth to continue.

‘’Okay... I think that's a no...’’ She looked at the floor with gloominess and after a while went to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

As she walked away, the boy looked back slightly with an expression of sadness and guilt.

The hours began to pass and she continued to try to start a conversation, with no successes she went after the robot cat he had made for her, to try to cheer up, but then Seven entered the app and talked to Yoosung... They started to fight because Seven said that he would leave RFA as soon as the girl was safe and that everything they had spent together was only temporary, and that he would forget everything soon after.

The moment he left the chatroom, the girl could see him pull the cell phone in his face, the tears almost falling desperately, she tried to approach, but something was faster than her.

‘’Cheer up Meow! You're with the person you like meow!’’ The robot cat started talking.

"You again?" He asked, the robot had already questioned him before, until the girl turned it off, but now it was apparently on again.

‘’I have to see what's happening when I sense depression meow! You're with the person you like meow!’’

Seven looked at him blankly.

‘’You like meow! You like meow! You like meow!" The robot kept repeating.

Seven's eyes fluttered.

‘’Damn it. Shut up!’’

He put his hands around the robot cat's neck and yanked his head off, the gears scattered across the floor and the girl's eyes widened, getting down and carefuly touching the toy's head with trembling hands and teary eyes.

‘’I think it's broken... Can I fix it?’’ She asked biting her lip.

‘’Just leave it. It's useless." He answered coldly, ignoring her expression. "I'll throw it away later.’’

He turned his back to her.

‘’And I'll be leaving soon, so just forget about me.’’

The girl shook her head and smiled slightly.

‘’I'm sure you're just upset over Yoosung, cheer up!’’ She said, trying to contain the sadness of the recent events.

‘’It’s none of your business how I feel.’’ He replied. ‘’You wouldn’t have known, but this is how I’ve always felt. There was never a single day when I wasn’t depressed.’’ He raised his voice. ‘’Can’t you see that it was all a lie? The jokes, the pranks, all the laughs! Don’t think about me, just think about protecting yourself!’’ He said it firmly, but she could feel the pain that came out with the words.

‘’I can protect myself so don’t worry. I’m pretty strong.’’ She said playfully, a tone similar to the one he used to wear.

‘’You’re underestimating your opponents. You’ll really be in danger with that attitude.’’ He went silent for a few seconds. ‘’You’re so similar with Yoosung… You don’t have a care in the world regardless of what’s going on.’’

‘’I just want to be with you! Because I like you!" She exclaimed.

Seven kept his back to her, but when he heard those words, he shuddered.

‘’How many times do I have to repeat myself? I can’t be with you. We can’t be anything together!’’ Tears threatened to start falling. ‘’Everything that surrounds me… Is an illusion that exists in a temporary life of an agent named 707. They’ll all soon fade away… My house, my cars, RFA, you, this place, everything… One day they will all disappear like the morning fog.’’ He bit his lip, trying to hold back the tears and the pain of his words. ‘’A real life, real things I can have… Don’t ever think and hope those things can exist.’’

He couldn’t anymore, the tears began to fall so fast that it would be useless to try to stop them.

‘’Yoosung, MC, all the members, even if you say that you like me… My life… My life can’t embrace anything… You don’t know how it feels to live that kind of life.’’ Despair came out through his voice. ‘’Don’t be nice to me when you don’t know anything. Please… Get away from me.’’ He started to wipe the tears with the sleeve of his coat. ‘’Just leave me alone... The person you like is the 707 in the chatroom, not me!’’

‘’Then please let me understand the person in front of me!’’ She screamed, her heart aching and the tears falling desperately too, she hugged him tightly from behind, his body paralyzed and the tears that came down so fast, suddenly stopped.

‘’MC...’’ He spoke in a trembling voice. ‘’Why are you doing this to me? I told you. Even if you say that… I can’t embrace anything… I couldn’t even protect my one and only brother, and I have to abandon the person I like… My life is good for nothing. I don’t want to involve you in that kind of live… Why can’t you understand me?’’

‘’I like the Seven that’s in front of my eyes. Regardless of how complicated your life is, I want to know.’’ She smiled slightly, leaning her forehead against his back.

His body began to shake again.

‘’MC... Don’t do this, please…’’ And then the tears came back, blurring his vision. ‘’I... I... I cherish you... I want to make you happy… But I can’t…! Why do you want to be with me when I’m so dangerous? Why do you like me…!’’ He shouted.

‘’There is no reason. I just like you. That’s how I feel…!’’

‘’…You’re impossible, MC. You’re so strange, I feel like I am going strange too. Why aren’t you giving up…?! Why aren’t you getting hurt and abandoning me…?! What are you going to do if something happens to you because of me…?!’’

‘’I’m okay with that… I don’t regret my feelings towards you.’’

With that answer, he went silent for a few seconds.

‘’I don’t know anymore... How can you have feelings for me? I'm so broken... And you're just everything I don’t deserve.’’

‘’How can you know that? I also have bad qualities, just like everyone.’’

‘’Like?’’

The girl thought for a few seconds.

‘’I'm very stubborn... And I get sad easily, I'm not very good at arguing with people, especially when I like the person and I just want to be close to her.’’

The boy laughed lightly, she was trying to liven up his mood, didn’t she? How could she warm his heart in just a few seconds? In just a few seconds with her, all his sadness was gone.

"What else are you bad at?" He asked, trying to get into the joke.

The girl untied her arms and went forward to Seven, staring at him for a few seconds with a small sparkle in her eyes, as if she were keeping a secret. The boy felt his face start to warm because they were looking right into each other's eyes.

‘’I discovered something, recently...’’ She started.

"Tell me." He said a little nervous.

The girl smiled.

"I've discovered that I am a complete failure at staying away from you. A very serious problem.’’

The boy's eyes widened, a slight smile welled in his face and he began to wipe away the tears that remained on his face.

‘’How can you know that? You didn’t even try.’’

The girl laughed lightly.

‘’You're right, and don’t expect me to start, ever.’’

It was very fast, the boy hugged her tightly, her eyes widening as she felt him lean his head against her shoulder.

‘’Like I said before... You're so strange... But in a funny way, you remind me of the 707 that I wanted to be. Thank you, but... Nothing good will happen by being close to me... It'll be too late to regret it later.’’

‘’There’s no way I’ll regret being with the person I like.’’ She said returning the hug.

Luckily, his face was hidden when he assumed a reddish tone again.

‘’...You shouldn’t say that so easily… I can’t believe that you’re getting to me…’’ He pushed his face away so they could face each other.’’ What am I supposed to do now?

She gave him a gentle smile.

‘’First, take some time and think about accepting me.’’

They continued to face each other until he nodded.

‘’Alright. I need time...’’

‘’Then I’ll wait.’’

‘’...Thank you. ‘’He said with a faint smile, the girl then brought a hand to his face, wiping one of his tears, embarrassed he hid his face again on her shoulder. ‘’Let’s stay like this... just for a little longer.’’

The girl blushed and smiled.

‘’Yes... As much as you need.’’ She said caressing his hair. ‘’I'll always be here.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't cry Seven please! We all love you, no matter how dangerous you are! Right, guys? :)  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and the inspiration of the day was a talk from the book '' The Elite '' I just thought it could fit here XD, well, any suggestions or reviews leave in the comments please! Until the next chapter!


End file.
